Dua Ballerina
by ArcSa Reiyu
Summary: this my second songfic. please RnR guys    "Andaikan aku bisa menari di atas panggung itu, menari dengan begitu indah" hope u like it :3 sedikit NejiSaku


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Dua Balerina © Sherina

Dua Ballerina © Reiyu Chan

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship – Romance

Warning : Misstypo(s), OOC, AU, dll

Little NejiSakuSasu

* * *

Sakura Haruno, itulah nama seorang gadis yang sedang menatap panggung besar di depan-nya, panggung besar bernaungkan banyak cahaya lampu, begitu megah mempesona. Sebenarnya bukan hanya dia saja, masih banyak orang lain yang memperhatikan panggung itu, panggung yang berisi seorang ballerina yang sedang menari dengan anggunnya bersama pasangannya.

"Indah sekali.." lirihnya matanya tak lepas dari gerakan sepasang ballerina itu,ballerina yang menari mengikuti lantunan lagu yang terdengar begitu lembut, begitu serasi dan mengagumkan, hah.. di begitu berharap. Andaikan dia bisa menari di atas panggung itu, menari dengan begitu indah.

"Iya.. indah sekali ya Sakura-chan." Ucap gadis di sebelahnya. Gadis yang sudah akrab dengannya sejak 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Iya Hinata-chan, sangat..sangat…indah." Pujinya lagi, gadis di sebelahnya tersenyum. Tidak salah dia membawa sahabatnya ini ke sini.

Gadis itu, Hinata Hyuuga, gadis yang merupakan sahabat baik sakura. Mereka berdua itu sama-sama menyukai tari ballet, menurut mereka itu begitu 'indah' mengagumkan.

Ballerina itu berputar, beberapa kali lalu melompat. Sakura berdecak kagum.. andaikan.. andaikan dia bisa menari di atas panggung itu bersama Hinata.

Pertunjukan selesai diikuti tepuk tangan riuh para penonton. Sakura dan Hinata berdiri memberikan applauses untuk pasangan ballerina itu. Sepasang ballerina itu membungkuk, memberi hormat dan berlalu ke backstage.

Sakura dan Hinata berjalan keluar dari tempat itu. Mereka berbincang-bincang soal pertunjukan tadi sembari menunggu Neji, kakak sepupu Hinata menjemput mereka.

"Sakura-chan, bagaimana pertunjukan tadi? Kau suka tidak?" Tanya gadis Hyuuga itu pada sahabatnya.

"Bagus sekali Hinata-chan, mengagumkan. Sangat.. sangat menkjubkan!" kata Sakura bersemangat dia berputar-putar begitu senang.

"Hahaha.. kau betul Sakura-chan, andai kita bisa seperti itu.." kata hinata lalu tersenyum. Sakura berhenti berputar.

"Kau betul Hinata-chan, andai kita bisa seprti-" kata-kata Sakura diselak oleh seseorang.

"Seperti apa?" ujar penyelak itu. Pemuda berambut panjang denga wajah datar tanpa ekspresi, pemuda yang statusnya sekarang adalah kakak sepupu Hinata dan 'TTM'nya Sakura.

"Ada deh." Jawab Sakura sambil memeletkan lidahnya. Neji diam , lalu berbalik..

"Terserahlah, tapi, apa kalian tidak ingin pulang?" kata Neji sembari mendekati mobil hitam yang dibawanya.

"Hai." Jawab ke-2 gadis itu kompak sembari menghampiri Neji

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Alun musik masih terdengar disini

Diatas panggung megah penuh cahaya

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sakura berlari-lari kecil menuju panggung itu lagi, panggung tempat semalam ia dan Hinata menyaksikan aksi sepasang ballerina. Dia masuk kedalam tempat itu, dia terdiam di depan pintu masuk ketika mendengar suara music klasik yang khas.

"Ah.." Dia berjalan menuju asal suara itu. Menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari suara itu, suara yang begitu khas dari music klasik.

Sakura diam ketika dia sampai di depan panggung itu lagi. Panggung itu masih penuh dengan cahaya seperti ketika Sakura menyaksikan aksi sepasang ballerina kemarin malam.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar di ruang kosong itu. Tepatnya di atas panggung itu. Sakura mendekat, ingin melihatnya lebih jelas. Dia melihatnya, melihat seorang ballerina yang sedang berlatih menari, indah sekali..

"Ah.. anda siapa?" Ballerina itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan bertanya pada Sakura ketika melihat gadis itu sedang memandanginya.

"Ano. Salam kenal, namaku Sakura Haruno." Jawab gadis itu lalu membungkuk. Ballerina itu turun dari panggung membiarkan rambut pirangnya tergerai bebas.

"Ohh. Salam kenal, namaku Ino Yamanaka." Balas ballerina itu, dia ikut membungkuk.

"ehm.. ano Yamanaka-san, anda sedang latihan, maaf saya mengganggu." Ujar Sakura merasa bersalah, dia tersenyum salting melihat Ino.

"Tidak kok Haruno-san, senang bisa bertemu denganmu, oh ya, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Tanya ballerina yang bernama Ino itu sopan, dia tersenyum.

"Hehehe, aku kagum sekali melihat penampilanmu dan pasanganmu semalam!" kata Sakura begitu bersemangat, dia mulai bercerita tentang bagaimana senangnya dia ketika melihat Ino dan pasangannya menari kemarin, malam.

Tiba-tiba handphone Sakura berdering menandakan seseorang menelponnya.

"_Moshi-moshi" kata Sakura ketika mengangkat telpon, _

"_Moshi-moshi, Sakura-chan, kau dimana? Aku menunggumu tau." Kata seseorang yang menelponnya. _

"_Gomen ne Hinata-chan. Aku di panggung yang kemarin. Ingat tidak? Datang ya?" Kata Sakura._

"_Ke sana? Untuk apa?" jawab Hinata bingung._

"S_udah datang saja ya? Bye." _

Sakura pun mengakhiri hubungan telpon itu. Dia lalu kembali melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Ino.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Dua balerina menari bersama

Sungguh cantiknya

Bagai dua angsa sedang bercengkerama

XxXxXxXxXxX

Hinata menatap Sakura tidak percaya, sekarang mereka berdua ada di atas panggung, bukan panggung biasa bagi mereka, sebuah panggung yang mereka perhatikan kemarin malam, tempat sepasang ballerina yang anggun menari.

"Ano, Yamanaka-san, anda serius akan mengajari kami?" Tanya Hinata agak malu, tentu saja, di depannya berdiri Yamanaka Ino, ballerina pujaannya sejak kelas 5.

"Tentu saja aku serius." Kata Ino sambil tersenyum, di senang sekali dia bisa membagi ilmunya pada dua orang gadis manis di depannya.

"Nah untuk awal menari lah bebas ya? Akan kuputarkan sebuah lagu." Ujar Ino.

Sakura dan Hinata mulai menari seirama dengan lagu yang di putar Ino. Ino mengamati 2 gadis itu dengan seksama. Tarian mereka begitu indah, alami dan bebas. Sungguh indah~ Ino tersenyum dan memperhatikan dalam diam. Mereka bagai dua angsa yang begitu indah.

Lantunan music itu selesai, seiring berakhirnya tarian Hinata dan Sakura, bersamaan dengan itu juga, Ino memberi tepuk tangan yang begitu keras.

"Awesome… kalian mengagumkan, kalian punya bakat!" kata Ino sambil memeluk dua gadis itu.

"Kalau kemampuan kalian terus diasah kalian bisa menjadi ballerina yang handal!" Kata Ino lagi setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kami?" kata sakura bingung, "yang benar Yamanaka-san? Sungguh?" lanjut Sakura.

"Ya tentu, aku serius." Kata Ino yakin.

"Sakura-chan.. YEYYY." Mereka berdua bersorak senang saling berpelukan berbagi kebahagian.

"Arigatou Yamanaka-san." Kata mereka berdua bersamaan sambil membungkuk dalam.

"Sudahlah, mulai sekarang panggil nama kecilku saja, umur kalian dan aku kan hanya beda 2 tahun." Jawab Ino., sembari tersenyum.

"Hai, Ino-san." Kata mereka berdua. Dan mereka bertiga tertawa bersama di atas panggung itu.

"Ayo kalian menari lagi! Nanti aku koreksi mana yang harus di perbaiki." Kata Ino sambil tersenyum, Sakura dan Hinata mengangguk pasti. Dan Ino mulai memutar lagu yang sama.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Gesekan biola ayunkan langkahmu

Berputar melayang seaakan terbang

XxXxXxXxXxX

Sudah 2 minggu lebih mereka berlatih menari ballet dengan Ino. Dan benar saja , mereka sudah bisa menyamai kemampuan Ino.

Hari ini Sakura sedang berada dirumah Hinata. Berbincang tentang kegiatan mereka akhir-akhir ini. Sambil menikmati hembusan angin sore di balkon kamar Hinata, sambil menikmati darjeeling tea dan biskuit hangat yang baru keluar dari oven.

"Aku senang sekali Hinata-chan! Ini benar-benar menyenangkan, aku senang sekali." Kata Sakura begitu senang.

"Aku juga Sakura-chan. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya pada apa yang terjadi." Ujar HInata tak percaya pada apa yang telah terjadi, seakan semua ini adalah mimpi. Mimpi yang begitu indah.

"Ehm.." Suara berat yang dalam, yang sudah dikenal baik oleh Sakura dan Hinata.

"Ah.. Neji-nii, sejak kapan disini?" Tanya Hinata pada Neji yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakang mereka ber-2..

"Kira-kira sejak 5 menit yang lalu." Jawab Neji datar seperti biasa.

"Neji-kun, kenapa sih mukamu datar melulu?" Tanya Sakura sambil memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Sudah dari dulu." Jawab Neji, membuat wajah Sakura makin cemberut. Namun bagi Neji, itu 'lucu'

"Hihihi." Dan itu semua membuat hinata tertawa renyah, lucu sekali pasangan satu ini. Yah belum jadi pasangan sih, tapi tak salah kan kalau Hinata berharap?

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya kalian pelajari?" Tanya Neji, pada ke-2 gadis di depannya, 2 gadis yang masih berumur 16 tahun.

"Ballet," jawab Hinata senang, "menari ballet." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ballet?" ujar Neji bingung, dia tahu adik sepupunya ini suka ballet tapi pamannya itu kan tidak mengizinkan, jadi Hinata belajar pada siapa?

"Iya, ballet. Kami diajarkan oleh Yamanaka Ino." Kata Sakura sambil meminum _darjeeling tea_-nya.

"Jadi sekarang kalian sudah bisa?" Tanya Neji lagi..

"Ihh.. Neji-kun tanya terus.. tentu saja bisa." Kata Sakura yang agak gemas dengan TTM-nya ini.

"Tunjukkan, padaku." Kata Neji pada dua gadis itu..

"Tentu. Tapi dimana?" jawab sakura dia berdiri dari duduknya

"Iya, Neji-nii. Trus musiknya?" lanjut Hinata.

"Ikut aku." Kata Neji sambil pergi meninggalkan mereka ber-2.

Sakura dan Hinata hanya mengangkat bahu dan pergi dari ruangan itu, mengikuti Neji.

Mereka bertiga sampai di sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas. Ruangan itu hampir bisa dibilang kosong, ruangan yang didominasi warna putih yang begitu indah. Di sana ada sebuah meja dan di atasnya tergeletak sebuah biola.

"Ini ruang apa?" Tanya Hinata ketika masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Ini mau dijadikan ruangan music." Jawab Neji seadanya, dia mengambil biola yang ada di atas meja.

"Sekarang bagaimana, bisa kan?" ujar Neji sambil tersenyum, yah walau hanya sedikit.

Ke-2 gadis itu bertatapan, lalu mengangguk bersamaan. Neji mulai memainkan biola yang ada di tangannya. Dan perlahan tapi pasti Sakura dan Hinata mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan menggerakkan tanggannya.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Dua balerina sungguh mempesona

.

Kau bertabur pujian engkau balerina pujaan

.

Berputar berputar berputar kau

.

Mulai berlari berlari melayang kau

.

Terbang nana .. Nana ..

XxXxXxXxXxX

Dua gadis itu terus menari. Menari mengikuti alunan biola yang di gesekan Neji, begitu anggun dan menawan. Neji menatap dua gadis itu sambil terus memainkan biolanya. Mereka sungguh mempesona..

Andaikan ini adalah sebuah pertunjukan besar, Neji yakin. Yakin sekali mereka berdua akan mendapatkan banyak pujian, akan banyak yang memuja dan mengagumi mereka.

Neji terus memainkan biolanya. Sebenarnya dia sendiri sudah belajar bermain biola sejak berumur 12 tahun. Neji kembali memperhatikan 2 gadis itu. Mereka berputar, berputar melompat kemudian melayang. Begitu indah..

Entah bagaimana cara Neji melukiskannya tapi ini? Ini begitu indah. Begitu mengagumkan. Mereka ber-2 seakan penari ballet/ballerina professional.

Perlahan Neji menghentikan permainan biolanya. Tapi Sakura dan Hinata tidak menghentikan tariannya mereka terus menari. Terus..dan terus menari.. seakan tak peduli dengan suara biola yang telah hilang.

Dan akhirnya, walaupun perlahan. Mereka menghentikan tariannya dan disambut oleh tepuk tangan Neji.

"Kalian memang punya kemampuan." Ujar Neji, dan tiba-tiba Sakura memeluk Neji.

"Hahaha.. akhirnya pangeran es ku ini bisa senyum." Kata sakura sambil tertawa, dan Neji hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ku kira apa. Kau ini." Ujar Neji pelan.

"Sakura benar kok Neji-nii. Hahaha." Hinata pun ikut tertawa bersama Sakura.

"Kalian ini, sudahlah. Ayo Hinata, Sakura, kita makan siang." Kata Neji setelah berhasil lepas dari pelukan Sakura.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dua balerina melangkah berseri

Seakan dirimu tiada pernah lelah

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hari ini Neji mengantarkan Sakura dan Hinata menuju ke tempat dimana Hinata dan Sakura biasa latihan.

"Neji-nii, tunggu kami di dalam saja." Kata Hinata pada Neji mereka sudah ada di depan pintu masuk.

"Aku? Terserah kalian saja." Jawab Neji, Sakura berdiri di depan Neji.

"Kalau begitu, ayo ikut. Ne Hinata-chan, ayo." Lalu mereka bertiga segera masuk kedalam tempat itu, saat sampai di sana Sakura dan Hinata melihat Ino duduk di kursi penonton dengan wajah sedih.

"Ino-san," kata Hinata mendekati Ino, "kau kenapa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ah, Hinata? Senang kau datang. Mana Sakura?" Tanya Ino dengan wajah murung. Hinata menunjuk Sakura yang sedang menarik Neji untuk berjalan lebih cepat.

"Ah Ino-san," senyum Sakura segera pudar ketika melihat wajah Ino murung, " Ino-san kenapa?" dia pun melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama seperti yang ditanyakan Hinata.

"Kaki ku keseleo kemarin, hah.. padahal malam ini aku harus perfom…" ujar Ino dengan nada kecewa.

"Ino-san.." Sakura ikut merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan Ino.

"ah.. iya, Ino-san ini kakak sepupuku, Neji-nii." Kata Hinata, memperkenalkan Neji.

"Salam kenal.. aku Ino Yamanaka." Jawab Ino dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu memaksakan. Jadi malam ini kau harus perform, tapi kakimu keseleo?"

Ino diam, padahal malam ini special sekali.. malam ini, pemilik perusahaan Namikaze akan datang. Akan melihat pertunjukan malam ini…

"Ne.. bagaimana kalau kami ber-2 yang menggantikan bagaimana?" tawar Sakura.

Ino agak kaget, tapi lalu tersenyum..

"Hei, kenapa tidak terpikir olehku? Tentu saja kalian boleh." Jawab Ino lalu memeluk ke-2 gadis di depannya.

"ehm.. Sepertinya aku dilupakan." Ujar Neji. Membuat 3 gadis itu tertawa.

Malam telah datang, menampakkan bulan yang sangat indah. Bangku penonton pun telah penuh, Neji duduk di barisan paling depan. Dan tiba-tiba, guess what?

Teman lamanya, Sasuke dan Naruto datang dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hai Neji, tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu di sini." Kata Naruto dengan cengirannya seperti biasa.

"Kau tidak berubah." Hanya itu komentar Neji,

"Long time no see." Ujar Sasuke pada Neji, Neji hanya tersenyum tipis.

"yeah.. long time..no see." Jawabnya.

Tiba-tiba semua lampu padam, kemudian lampu panggung menyala. Panggung megah yang penuh cahaya dan suara alunan music mulai terdengar. Lalu dari arah yang berbeda Sakura dan Hinata muncul, begitu cantik dan menawan dengan pakaian ballet putih. Rambut mereka ber-2 di sanggul. Menambah pesona dua gadis muda itu. Mereka muncul dengan senyuman yang begitu hangat. Berseri..

Mereka menari, terus terus menari mengikuti lantunan lagu. Terus menari, seakan tak merasakan lelah. Terus mempesona para penonton yang menyaksikan mereka..

XxXxXxXxXxX

Dua balerina senyumlah untukku

Walaupun musik usai hatimu kan s'lalu menari

XxXxXxXxXxX

Neji terus memperhatikan 2 gadis itu dengan seksama, gerakan, senyuman, semua yang mereka lakukan. 2 orang yang selalu mendapat posisi di hatinya.

"Itu, Sakura?" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba..

"Kukira kau sudah lupa." Jawab Neji tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari 2 gadis itu.

"Aku pernah mencintainya, kau lupa?" ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"yah.. yang penting setidaknya, kau tak akan mengejarnya kan? Kau sudah punya tunangan kan?" Kata Neji tenang.

"Ya, kau tak perlu khawatir Sakura-mu kurebut." Kata Sasuke.

Mereka berdua kembali focus memperhatikan object yang ada di atas panggung.

perlahan lantunan music itu mulai berhenti dan begitu juga gerakan 2 balerina itu. Dan tepuk tangan riuh terdengar begitu keras. Semua penonton ternyata benar-benar terpesona oleh 2 ballerina itu.

"_aku hanya ingin senyum itu hanya untukku."_ Batin Neji saat melihat senyuman ke-2 ballerina itu sebelum kembali kebelakang panggung.

Semua penonton telah keluar hanya meninggalkan Sasuke dan Neji.

"Neji-nii." Kata Hinata dari jauh lalu memluk Neji.

"AKu bisa…" katanya senang.

"Ya Hinata, kau bisa, kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik." Jawab Neji.

"Sangat baik." Sambung Sasuke.

"Sasuke-nii lama tidak kelihatan." Kata Hinata kemudian membungkuk hormat.

"Sasuke-kun." Kata Ino ketika melihat pria pucat berambut emo di sebelah Neji.

"Eh,, Sasuke-kun? Ah.. long time no see ya?" ujar sakura sambil membungkuk.

"Sudahlah, kalau mau ngobrol kita ngobrol di restoran dekat sini saja ya?" Ajak Hinata, dia tersenyum

Semua mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan panggung itu.

_Walaupun music telah berhenti, hatimu, kan selalu menari ballerina-ku_

* * *

My new songfic.. mudah-mudahan suka,

Boleh saya minta review? Minta saran dan koreksinya :3

Saya terima flame, tapi yang membangun ^^

Yosh,…

Mind to review?

R

E

V

I

E

W

?


End file.
